


Love Isn't a Secret Ingredient

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Cooking, Dinner, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Food, Gen, Love, One Big Happy Family, Secrets, Surprise Party, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie Diaz Week 2020: Dia 3 - Eddie y su Abuela.Eddie enlists both Christopher and Pepa to help him in surprising his Abuela
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love Isn't a Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> In all honestly it's been so long since I remember so I had to look up how to make tamales so. I usually just eat them but I was also taught too.

**_Love Isn't a Secret Ingredient_ **

  
  


Eddie was running on fumes. A nap between calls just before the end of a 24 hour shift was all he really got. But that was enough.

He came home to Christopher on a school holiday. Carla was taking care of him and listened to his child's jokes.

"Eddie." 

"Daddy."

"Hi. You two having fun?" Eddie put down his bag at the door while he took off his shoes.

"Fun? I'm laughing up a storm. You've got a little comedian here. Tell him one Christopher." Carla said from the couch.

"What do you call a bean that doesn't get picked?"

Eddie honestly didn't know what to answer. " I don't know kiddo, what do you call them?"

"A jelly bean." Christopher giggled.

Eddie laughed. He felt the stress of the day lift a little more off him.

"That's a good one bud. I can watch him if you need to go." Eddie told Carla while grabbing a cup of water for himself.

"You look dead on your feet Eddie. Go take a nap. I'm fine. My hubby works from home so the kiddos are ok. Ask me again in a bit when you don't look like you could fall over. Besides I'm gonna teach Christopher how to beat you at cards." She winked at Christopher.

"Ms. Carla says you have a tell," Christopher nodded with his eyes closed, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Eddie laughed.

"Go take a nap and you can find out after. I'll start an early lunch before I leave." She nodded. 

"Yes ma'am." Eddie agreed.

"You'll thank me when you're rested." Carla said as Eddie retreated to his room with his bag over his shoulder.

She was right.

Eddie woke two and a half hours later feeling like he hadn't just spent 24 hours helping the others to save people from both idiots mistakes and unexpected accidents back to back to back.

Carla had made a macaroni dish with sausage in it from what Eddie had available. He needed to go grocery shopping soon enough.

"Wasn't planning on this but Christopher loves it anyways." 

She ate a bowl with them as Christopher asked if his dad had a good nap.

"It was great. I have to thank Carla."

"Nonsense sweetie. You won't be thanking me when you boy wipes the floor with you." She joked.

With her done eating and goodbyes exchanged she left for home.

"Dad. Tia Pepa called the house while you were asleep." Christopher said. "We told her you were sleeping though."

"Oh. Thanks buddy. It slipped my mind. I'll call her after I load the dishwasher." Eddie told him.

"Okay. I'm gonna wash my hands before I play with my toys."

"Good. You don't want your toys getting dirty Christopher. I'll be over here if you need me."

With the dishes put way Eddie called Pepa on his cellphone.

"Hola Eddie."

"Hi Tia. Sorry I was asleep. Work was-"

"No. I know you work hard Eddie. So you're ready now?" She asked.

"Yeah. And Christopher will like seeing you, he's off today."

He hung up as he set about cleaning the kitchen and getting out what he might need and had.

Pepa was over in under 10 minutes at his front door.

"Hi Tia. Thanks again." Eddie kissed her cheek at the door.

"How could I refuse to help my favorite nephew." She laughed.

"I'm your only nephew." Eddie corrected.

"Yes. But you're still my favorite. Christopher!" 

She felt him gently bump into her leg as she was distracted. She hugged him right back quickly.

" Hi Tia Pepa. You came to visit us today?"

"Yes my little angel. Your daddy needed help with a secret present. Can we trust you?" She asked, getting his attention.

Eddie was already gathering up the grocery bags and containers she'd brought in her car and bringing them into the house.

"What are we doing?" Christopher tilted his head.

"I'm gonna remind your papa how to make tamales like his Abuela." She shot Eddie a look.

"Daddy needs supervision in the kitchen. Like I used to with scissors." Chris said with a nod.

Eddie feigned hurt, "Okay, maybe you're right" He shrugged.

"You know he is Eddie." Pepa said.

With Christopher taking a seat to be directing Eddie along with Pepa they began the first steps.

She's saved him time with preparing some of it already for the bits that took more preparation.

Eddie started doing the right thing just in the wrong order until Pepa helped by reminding him.

"You didn't forget everything she taught you. Even though it's been two decades." She said with a teasing smile.

"There are bits that are a little fuzzy. I just remember it was fun and it tasted good at the end." Eddie told her while starting on the husks. 

They'd be making a batch of all the same filling for simplicity.

"So dad's Abuela taught him this when he was my age?" Christopher asked, doing the math in his head.

"Yep. He was like you, always wanting to learn something new. Now you've gotta get the meat out and cut it," She said while Eddie was already moving over to start on it before she'd said it.

"What are you gonna get Abuela for her birthday? I made her a drawing and a card because Daddy reminded me," Chris asked while Eddie was busy.

"I'm sure she'll love it mijo. I got her a necklace and a bracelet that'll match a dress she loves to wear." She told him as she got up to get a drink. "Do you want something to drink Christopher? I'm gonna get some juice."

They both drank as Eddie finished up preparing the individual parts first. The pork was cut and the blender Eddie hardly used really was now full. 

"I'm done with this part right? You already seasoned it." Eddie asked, as he looked at Pepa.

"Yes I did and you are. Now let's wash our hands Christopher. Maybe we can all roll some of them." Tia Pepa got up to wash her hands and brought over the chair for Eddie to help hold Christopher as he did the same. 

Eddie finished mixing together the filling with the chopped pork. 

With all of them ready they began the process of putting together the tamales.

The masa was next to mix together as Christopher's had fun joining in getting his hands messy as Pepa got a picture of the father and son at work.

Christopher had a look of concentration as Eddie smiled at him while they kneaded it all.

"Tia" Eddie laughed as he noticed what she was doing, drawing Christopher to look up for the next.

"Shh. I'm just getting evidence that you can cook mijo. You can show your friends and mama." She winked at Christopher.

Now that they had the dough ready they could start on the last part before cooking them.

Christopher's eyes lighted up behind his glasses as Eddie brought over the husks.

They formed a two person line of Christopher helping hold the husk as Eddie spread the masa and added the mixed filling.

Eddie stopped to help him fold each of them just like how he remembered being taught. By the last few Christopher did it all on his own slowly being sure to spread then fill them before, rolling and folding them together. 

It felt so good doing this and getting to share it with his son.

It ended up making a little over two dozen tamales for them.

Josephina looked with a loving gaze at the two boys. 

"What's the next part dad?" Christopher asked, eager to continue to help even more now. 

"Next. We put them in the pot and set them to cook. You can help put them in but leave the stove to me and Tia, okay?" 

Christopher nodded happily. 

With them organized and water added in before covering them with more husks, Eddie lifted the pot and exaggerated the weight of it as Pepa shook her head but Christopher laughed at him. 

  
  


"And now the best part, we wait. And make sure there's still water in it so they don't accidentally burn." Eddie noted wrinkling his nose.

Christopher went to sit on the couch as Eddie started the burner and a timer but knew it could take a little more time and he'd continue to check on it anyways.

They sat in the living room as Pepa told Christopher about Abuela and little Eddie from what she could remember.

Eddie's cheeks burned at one story but Christopher didn't quite understand how embarrassing it was though thankfully.

He got up to ensure the pot was still steaming with water twice.

In that time Christopher had gone to get the drawing he'd made of Abuela him and Eddie.

"It's wonderful Christopher. The dress she's wearing is exactly the one I was talking about." Pepa admitted as she saw it.

Eddie called Christopher back over to the kitchen once more.

"Okay so this part is important. We test the tamales by taking one out and seeing if it's solid enough to stay intact while we unwrap it." Eddie made sure to pull it out carefully and in full view of all three of them.

Sadly only two-thirds of it stayed together though.

"Okay. So they need a little more time but we're almost there." Eddie consoled Christopher as he noticed him pouting.

In another fifteen minutes it was done and one stayed intact.

They each took a bite after blowing it so they wouldn't burn their mouths. 

Eddie looked over to Pepa for approval on the taste.

"Hmm. Not bad." She said. "I'm just kidding. They're great."

"So we're going to take these over to Abuela now?" Chris asked them.

"I have to go get David. But I'll meet you all there." Pepa said as she got her keys and purse.

She placed a kiss on each of their cheeks before leaving.

Eddie took them out. They'd retain their warmth for a while so he carefully got out some foil to get them ready to take to his Abuela's.

Christopher was putting on his shoes and getting his card while Eddie set about cleaning.

With the trash thrown away and everything else put up to soak before he cleaned it later, that is what couldn't easily fit in the dishwasher, Eddie too got ready.

Christopher got himself buckled in while Eddie put the tamales in the passenger seat and secured them as best he could.

The drive wasn't very long considering the time it was. 

"So Abuela knows you made her tamales then?" Christopher asked as they pulled into her neighborhood. 

"We made her tamales. You, me, and Pepa, bud. And no. She doesn't know. I just told her I was bringing dinner. Wait till we see the look on her face, huh?" 

Christopher gasped. His dad was right. It was a surprise.

Isabel opened the door to her favorite boys and kissed them.

"Oh. What's this?" She asked while looking at Christopher.

"I made you a card and I drew you a picture for your birthday."

"But my birthday isn't for another week chiquito." She smiled.

"Surprise!" Christopher grinned.

Just then Eddie returned from the truck with the container.

"I brought dinner. I just didn't buy it." Eddie kissed her cheek.

"Aww. Eddie. You didn't?" 

She could already tell from the looks of it what it was.

"Mhm. But not alone. I had some great help." He looked at Chris.

"Me and Pepa helped Daddy. We hope you like it." He said.

"Come in. Come in." She said looking to be wiping a tear. 

It turned out her surprise birthday was great. Pepa came a little after them with some rice and a cake carried in by David.

She laughed at the coincidence of Christopher's drawing and Pepa's jewelry that she gave her.

Eddie was overjoyed to celebrate her. Both her and Pepa were so supportive of him how and when they could be in every way possible.

"Eddie, come over here. I want a picture before we eat." She told him as David volunteered to take the picture on his phone. 

He stood behind them all as Christopher's and Pepa were beside Isabel sitting down.

On the first bite she hummed. "It tastes good mijo. I love it. I'm so blessed to have you all." She said as they started eating. 

"I love you, Abuela." Told her. He could never say it enough.

"I know. I love you too Eddie. I'm so proud of you." She looked at him with a love that could be felt.

She and Christopher shared one of his smaller tamales he'd done by himself as he told her so.

Eddie looked on happily at them.

  
  



End file.
